The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica, botanically a hybrid known as Veronica ‘YABPIN’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘YABPIN’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor at his nursery in Congleton, Cheshire, U.K. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Veronica plants that exhibit compact plant habits, are floriferous, and exhibit mildew resistance. ‘YABPIN’ was selected as a single plant derived from a cross made in 2002 between an unnamed female parent of a Veronica of unknown parentage and botanical origin and a male a parent selected from the seed strain Veronica spicata ‘Sightseeing’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings in Congleton, Cheshire, U.K. in 2003 by the inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.